Click
by NRMania
Summary: What if you were not from this world originally? Well for one boy, who turned out to be a legend. it was the case, now for some reason he has to go back home, to the Pokemon world! Also sorry if everything is all over the place or inconsistent its just the way I am.
1. Chapter 1

*Click*

"So hey, this is my first recording, my name is not important as no one will recognize me soon enough. You may ask yourself why, well the reason is I am slowly turning into something... not human, also something not from this world. It also can't be stopped so even if you want to help you can't there is only one way for it to end, but do not fret my friends because I shall be in good hands, there are those who are out to help me, get me out of this place in a flash as soon as the transformation is complete... ah this is getting out of hand, the future is something to see later, let me tell you about my past, why this is all happening. So ya see it all started when..."

**A Month Ago**

I was sitting there, in the playground I know ever so well (utter lie, I never go outside.) sitting on a bench When a girl comes up to me, I guess this is alright except for the fact her hair was green, and I'm not saying a dyed green, it seemed... Natural, even if there isn't a natural green hair colour, maybe there is I dunno, I am just saying it looked weird, but I let it slide because questioning it would be rude, I just met the girl and I didn't want to make a bad first impression, for some odd reason. Anyway she walks up to my bench and takes a seat next to me.

Nothing happened for a while, so I pulled out my 3ds that was in my pocket and I began to play Pokémon X, doing nothing interesting of the sort because I have done literally everything in the game, although I still did something, I looked for shinies. Although they have no other interesting affects I still look for them, maybe it's because I like showing them off? Anyway I was playing, until I was stopped by a voice, it was the green haired girl, she was actually talking, what a surprise, she said.

"Oh you play Pokémon?"

It was clear that I did, I was playing it in front of her, but even so I replied in a regular voice.

"Yeah, why?"

I turned to look at her; there was a smile right across her face, she replied almost immediately.

"Well I was wondering if we could have a match, maybe your favourite Pokémon vs mine!" And at this moment she pulled out a 3ds, a green one, how fitting. I smiled back at her, she seemed like a kind of person to have a good Pokémon, this might be a good challenge, so I replied in an eager voice.

"Sure, send battle invite?"

So she did, I accepted, not reading her name, and a few moments later I had selected party Pokémon as the team, my favourite was in my party at the time, why wouldn't it be. And it changed to the team select screen, I chose my favourite and did not take a glance at the top screen to check what she had, I wanted to have a surprise. The battle started.

"You were challenged by ?"

Strange, it always says the name there, no matter what. Either something fishy is going on or this girl called herself three question marks for the hell of it, I like her style!

"Go Victini, I know you can do it!"

Wait, that only shows up in the single player, affection should not work in link battles, I call shenanigans, oh well, too late for me now. Also yes that's my favourite Pokémon; the girl did not seem to question it at all, in fact I think her smile got wider.

"? Sent out Celebi!"

Well I guess that was to be expected, I mean the green hair, the green 3ds, the green... Everything, you would expect a girl to have a cute, green Pokémon like Celebi. I selected a move, searing shot, and after a few moments she had placed an attack in too

"Victini used Searing Shot!"

Yes, first move, as to be expected though, I trained him that way; with his hasty nature helping him too he would go first usually. It hit and, the opposing Celebi's health went down about three quarters of the way.

"Celebi used Recover!"

Well that would not work out well, I took out three quarters of the Celebi's health and so Recover would not do anything to help it, but even so Celebi's health went back up, leaving it with only a quarter of its health down, next attack I did not want to take any chances so I decided to end it there.

"Victini used Flare Blitz!"

Down, down, down anndd gone! Celebi fainted, the win was mine! But this was not the end, the girl looked at me, a smile still on her face, I was confused by this as I had just won, I guess she just had good sportsmanship. All thoughts stopped with the next words she said.

"You are the one I have been looking for."

I replied with a confused "What?" Her smile grew wider, she replied once again.

"You are the one; we have been looking for one who has your skills."

Once again I said one word, "What?" She just giggled, her blue eyes suddenly giving a faint glow, I said one more word before blacking out, "What."

**Back to present day**

When I woke up she was gone, I was confused by what she said at that time, but we were to meet again in the future, for now I must go, this recording has gone on for too long and I need to rest, the stuff that is going on here is really taking it out of me. I will be back to record again, for now I am signing off though

This has been... Writer... that was the name they gave me right? Yeah, this is Writer signing off. Cya.

*click*


	2. Chapter 2

*click*

This is recording two of my story, as you may recall I told you I am changing into something not of this world, in this recording I will explain what happened to further detail, nothing happened for about two days, so let's just skip over two days and I will tell you what happened

**A couple days after meeting green haired girl**

After the "meeting" nothing happened, although from what happened I felt like it was time to take a break from my place and I headed over to a friend's house to stay over for a while, my parents were confused by this but they let it slide, not normal for them but I guess times change? Or maybe some other force was controlling them at this point, I don't know but anyway, they let me go over the friend's house, which was relaxing until the second night, me and my friend were playing a double battle on Pokémon, my Victini and Shiny Goodra against her Klefki and Greninja, it had been a pretty close match until that point as they were our only Pokémon left, after a turn it was just Victini vs Klefki, I knew I could win this, one more flare blitz should do it.

"Victini used Flare Blitz!"

I had one the match, but I felt... hurt. I wondered why, but my thoughts were cut short due to some sort of heat was emanating from my body, I ran to the bathroom to get some water, I could not take the heat, it really freakin hurt. It only took a few moments to get the tap running, I splashed my face with water to try and cool myself down, as that was where the most pain was but when the water hit it got worse, I was in serious amounts of pain, like I suddenly had a weakness to water. I tried to stop thinking about the pain, but it was too much for me to handle and I fainted.

I awoke to a familiar voice, the tone very humiliating.

"Victini is unable to battle, the winner is water!"

I opened my eyes, the green haired girl was there, looking at me with her blue eyes, plus she had that smile again, I would have punched her if I wasn't so weak. I also did not seem to be in my friend's bathroom anymore.

"Who are you?" I asked, my voice faint.

"Right now? No one. In about three weeks? I will mean everything to you, I will be the only one you can trust, your own kind will be after you for reasons you do not understand. For now I will tell you one thing, run, and when you can't run, hide, this shall be easy to do in about a week or so, your skills will have improved by then." She said, the smile still plastered onto her face like a mask, even if the voice she was using was very serious.

"Wait, what do you mean? What have you done to me?" I exclaimed.

"Me? I have done nothing, this is all you, well actually I did do something. Let's just say I activated something dormant that has been within you, I will also say you are not who you think you are." Said green haired girl.

"What are you talking about? I am _Victini_, wait. What did I just _Tini?_" I was missing words, replacing them with "Victini" A look of confusion went across my face, Mrs. Green Hair just smiled at me, _hey I love smiles! I wonder if she wants to play with me?_ Wait no, what is happening to me!

"I can sense that you are changing, well your mind is anyway. The other changes will come later, for now rest, I suggest you get out your friend's house, I will see you soon." Said Mrs. Green Hair, there was a flash and a few moments later, I woke up in the bathroom of my friend's house, I sat there, on the floor, very confused, my "dream" that I had was very strange, could I trust the green haired girl?

"_Of course you can! She is a friend of ours!"_

"Wait, was that voice? It sounded like me!"

"_Because I am you, come on we don't have time for this! Just get out of that house!"_

"Why should I trust a voice in my head? It is something that should be avoided."

"_Because it is our head, silly! If you won't leave I will force you to get out!"_

"No, you can't make me!"

"_Yes I can make you. Please just get out of there! If you die I die, we are the same Pokémon after all."_

"Wait, how can I die here, it's definitely safe here. Also I am not a Pokémon!"

"_Oh for the love of... Why did I make myself act like this? I should have added some sort of fail safe... Just... Hang on."_

I felt a tingling sensation, for some odd reason I had no control left of my body, luckily I could still see what was going on, sadly what was going on was me walking... out the window.

**Present Day**

So uhh, yeah I was walking out the window. Why you ask? You will find out next... Vlog entry? I don't know, just goodbye!

This is... Writer.

*click*


	3. Chapter 3

**Before we get on with the "click" I would like to make a note.** _Speech Like this, this is Victini, the proper one. When Writer has a few moments of speech like this, this is Victini making his way out. Other moments, like when Writer is speaking to himself there will be no "He said" or anything like that, but you will be able to know who is speaking because of the way the text is also noting that only in his head Victini's words are actually heard as actual words anywhere else will be Victini ect._** So thats that out of the way, enjoy the "Recording"**

*Click*

Hey, this is the third recording of my story, if you recall last time I was walking out a window, let's just go over and see what happened.

**At time of walking out window**

"Wait what are you doing, if I go out this window I am going to die, you even said if I die you die so why are you doing this!"

"_Oh come on, I am sure myself would work out that I would not kill myself, I have a plan to not die by getting out of this window."_

"What might that plan be? Flying?"

"_Wha... How did you know?"_

"I didn't I was joking... Wait FLYING? I can't fly, and for the love of salad just stop walking closer to that window!"

"_Too late."_

I was falling, in my head I was panicking, yet outside in my body it was perfectly calm, as my "other self" was still in control and I could feel that he was enjoying it... did he enjoy the SPEED OF FALLING FROM A GREAT HIGHT perhaps? I hoped there was a god that could tell me what the fuq was going on in the afterlife but then it stopped. The whooshing sound stopped, I appeared to be floating a couple feet off the ground, then I just randomly fell to the ground.

"_Ouch, well at least there was enough power here to actually do something."_

"Wait what do you mean enough power? Are you saying I could have died there?"

"_A possibility. But who cares, that was fun right?"_

I thought about this one, instinct told me to say "hell yeah, that was awesome!" but sanity was like "hell no, you are out of your mind you hear me?" And so a conflict started which ended with me gaining control of my body again.

"_I can tell you liked it, I am in your head and I know all your thoughts, because I am you, I can see your Victini instincts kicking in about whether that was fun or not, so don't even say anything."_

I stood up, then fell back to the ground again, a burning sensation was coming from my face, just like before the second meeting with Green Hair.

"_Well looks like your changing again, give it a while the heat will pass. Eventually you will like it!"_

"Wait, changing again? What was the first change?"

"_Well, I think those things are easy to notice when you are talking to me."_

"So the first change was you, and some instincts?"

"_Correct! Now I think you can work out the second change soon, because it should be happening mostly right now!"_

"Wait _Vict?_" And so the pain began, my mouth, ears, nose and eyes felt like they were getting moved around, because they were, **ehh fuq describing this, his eyes turned completely blue, his ears changed into the V shaped ears and his senses became more Victini like (You will see what I mean later, but he has fangs now.) Why is this bold? BECAUSE THE FOURTH WALL MUST BE BROKEN, not now though, I'm making a note here (huge success), I am not good at describing things.**

"_Well it's done now"_

"That is something I do not want to deal with."

"_You have to for another three weeks"_

"f_ict_"

"_Don't say swears, I can understand them yknow. And now you should be able to as well with those pretty ears of yours"_

"Ears?" I felt the top of my head, yup. Victini ears.

"Well how the hell can I hide these?"

"_I know what you're thinking, I agree."_

"About the way to hide this?"

"_Yeah."_

"Top hat." We uhhh... Thought in unison

"But how do we get one?"

"_MAGIC!" And then a top hat appeared on my head, same colours as Victini too!_

"Well how does that work?"

"_Teleportation."_

"Alright then. Any other changes I should know about?"

"_You might want to wear some sunglasses."_

"Why?"

"_Well your eyes are pure blue."_

"Alright then, anything else?"

"_You are really calm about this."_

"Actually you are right on that one."

"_You want to know why?"_

"Uhh no I would prefer not to, I will leave this be for now."

"_Okay then, what do we do now?"_

"Get out of here!"

"_Finally trust me do you?"_

"Of course I do, you're a friend and it's good to trust friends!"

"_We're almost back to our original self; you're acting like a Victini again."_

"What did I tell you about me no wanting to know this?"

"_Sorry."_

"Any idea of how to get out of here? And where do we go afterwards?"

"_We could always go home and let the transformation complete."_

"But we can't go home, what will my... Our parents think of this?"

"_You were thinking we would go back there? Gosh no we are going back to our real home!"_

"What do you mean? Wait, you mean like Liberty Gardens? But that isn't real!"

"_Link two and two together friend, you are turning into, or should I say back into a Victini and Green haired girl, also a Pokémon. Why would the Pokémon world not be real?"_

"Oh cool, can we go there? Please?"

"_Sure we can, let's wait until tomorrow though, I am out of energy and need to rest, go over into that forest there and get some sleep."_

"Well... Ok!"

So I walked to the forest, slumped onto a tree and fell asleep pretty quickly, it had been a pretty crazy day I might add and body parts changing in a matter of seconds takes it out of you.

**Present Day**

So that's the day completed, a lot of things happened don't you think? For now we end the recording, goodbye!

This is Writer (tenoutaten tenoutaten hundredoutahundred best name best name).

*Click*


	4. Chapter 4

*Click*

Was goinon guys this is recording four of my adventure, if you recall I fell asleep in a forest because I was listening to my other self, well some may think I have gone insane by doing that, listening to a voice in your head is not exactly something a sane person would do, but I'm not a person am I? Anyway let's just get on with this shall we? Let's go back to when I had that strange dream...

**Second meeting with Green Haired Girl**

*cough* Wrong dream *cough*

**Right, sorry. Strange dream, third night after "unexpected happenings"**

"Wha where am I?" I said, looking around. All I could see was pure darkness.

"This is your head, pretty empty isn't it?" Said a familiar voice.

"Oh hey! Green Haired Girl! How are you?" I said, not really good with greetings.

"Fine... You seem cheerful!" She replied.

"Why wouldn't I be? Everything is so nice!" I said, Victini instinct pretty much taking control of me now.

"Looks like you're almost back to your old self I see?" She asked.

"If I say yes do I get ice cream?" I answered

"Well no but that was the answer I was expecting there so good job!" She said.

"Yay! Now may I ask who you are? Other me said you were a Pokémon too." I asked

She replied with a giggle and a figure appeared in the shadows, it was Celebi!

"Surprise!" Said the Celebi, with the voice of the girl.

"You were Celebi the whole time? Well I guess I should have seen this coming with the whole, green attire and using a Celebi on your team but wow!" I said, with the face of amazement.

"Well now is not the time for anything like that because you are waking up, tell you I said hi!" She said

"Will do." I replied, then the darkness turned into light, I opened my eyes and I was in the forest.

"_A good morning to you friend!"_

"You seem cheerful!"

"_So do you!"_

"Well I really can't stop for some reason, any idea what's going on there?"

"_Well Victinis are very happy Pokémon and since you have the instincts of one I guess you would be doing that."_

"That explains everything."

"_Now that's out of the way, shall we go? I got enough energy to get us back to our world."_

"Alright! How are we getting there?"

"_Same way I got you the hat."_

"Teleportation?"

"_Yeah, I could probably re-teach it to you later but now you are not strong enough by yourself, only my mind is."_

"But we share a mind don't we?"

"_Uhh details? Look I don't really know how this works but only I can use our powers right now."_

"Why?"

"_BECAUSE OF STORY NEEDS OK?"_

"Which reminds me, wasn't there supposed to be something important for this to happen to me?"

"_Yes but give it a few more chapters." _

"What are chapters?"

"_Never mind that, we should go. Just so you know we have to arrive just outside Castelia City, it would be weird if we just appeared in Liberty Gardens."_

"But don't we need a ticket to get in there?"

"_Don't worry about that. No ticket is needed anymore."_

"That's good news. Shall we go then?"

"_I will need to take control of our body again."_

"Alright, let's go!"

As Victini said, he took control and with a snap of our fingers somehow teleported me to where he said he would, just outside Castelia City, Skyarrow Bridge to be exact, luckily no one saw me. He gave back control and I began walking towards the City.

"_Just a note, I do not suggest talking to anyone, you are going in and out of Pokémon speech and people will get suspicious of you, in fact they would be suspicious of you already because of that Top Hat, but I can't blame our style!"_

"Note taken, let's just get onto that boat."

It was fairly straight forward after that, avoid laughs about my fashion sense, get on a boat, avoid splashing, get to Liberty Gardens and wait Three weeks until the transformation is all the way complete, simple. I wished it was that simple though. During the boat ride (staying inside to avoid anything to do with water, man it would have been better if my home was not on a random island.) Someone came over to me and began talking; I turned to see someone very familiar.

"Hey! I'm Hilbert, you looked really excited about coming here and I wanted to know why, care to explain?"

**Present Day**

You would not believe how shocked I was to see him, let's see how shocked I was in another recording though okay?

This is Writer.

*Click*


	5. Chapter 5

*Click*

What's up everyone, this is the Fifth Recording of my story, if you recall I met someone... special. If you don't know who he is let's just say he is you, if you're that kind of person.

**On a Boat to Liberty Gardens**

"Care to explain?" Hilbert said with a casual face, I looked around, hoping that he was talking to someone else; nope he was talking to me.

"Hello? Earth to crazy top hat kid, I'm talking to you, its rude to ignore people." He said with a slight tone of anger in his voice. My instincts were telling me to run, but I pulled through them and replied, trying the best I could to stay in human speech.

"Oh uhh sorry, I have just always wanted to go to the Gardens, might I add that it's rude to make fun of someone about their looks."

He was taken aback by my words, then he just smiled and replied with much calmer tones.

"Understandable. It is a great place... also sorry about offending you, I actually like your style, reminds me of something."

Oh great, don't tell me **this** Hilbert has been to the gardens and has seen Victini, I replied again after a while.

"Thanks, I thought it looked cool, the colours actually don't mean anything though. I just liked the look of them that's all."

He gave me a strange look, before just laughing to himself.

"Yeah... enjoy your time in Liberty Garden, maybe I'll see you around?"

"Maybe." I replied, then he walked away.

It did not take much longer to arrive at the island, and I was glad to get back onto real land. Although I don't remember being there before I did feel very... at home, I felt more happy then I ever had felt before, even if I was really happy most of the time anyway, there was something special about this place, I just needed to remember. I began to look around, seeing if anything could spark anything, but I was stopped by a sound.

*swish*

I looked around to see where the noise was coming from, I could not see anything.

*swish swish*

I tried to pinpoint the sound, even if my ears were hidden in the top hat they were very sensitive

*swish*

The sound was coming from the top of the hat. I moved my hand up to feel something very fluffy, although it would not have been a good idea most times I grabbed it, brought it down to eye level and saw a Minccino, a pink one! It seemed to be shaking.

"_Don't hurt me! Your hat was just so dirty!"_ Said a feminine voice, coming from the Minccino!

"_Hey calm down! It's all right!" _I said. The little Minccino changed from shaking to a look of confusion.

"_You can understand me? And why are you talking like that?" _It said, my look changed to confusion too.

"_Yes I can understand you, what do you mean talking like that? WAIT I CAN UNDERSTAND YOU!" _I shouted.

"_You need to calm down about being able to understand me; a lot of humans would love to have your ability! Also by talking like that I mean you are speaking Pokémon too." _The little Minccino replied. That was it! I am turning into a Pokémon and the last transformation was my senses, it was understandable for me being able to talk Pokémon and understand them. I stayed silent for a while before smiling.

"_Never mind about."_ I said, _"Do you have a name?"_

"_My name is Rosa. May I know yours?" _Said the Minccino, known as Rosa.

My mind stopped for a moment, what was my name? I forgot my name? Eventually (which was like five seconds) with the help of the other me we came up with something.

"_Call me Writer."_

"_Funny name, never mind that though. Nice to meet you Writer! Now may I continue to clean your hat? It's like you slept in a forest or something!" _Rosa said.

"_Sure, just don't nudge it that much because it's very im-" _*thump* my hat had been pushed off, how that happened with my ears practically keeping it there mostly I don't know but it somehow came off luckily no one was around, only Rosa was there to see it. Her face changed from, worry, to a sorry look to a shocked look in a matter of seconds.

"_Surprise?" _I said, with an "oh dear" look on my face.

"_Ears... You're a Pokémon aren't you?" _Rosa said.

"_Well, apparently I was one, then human and in about three weeks I will be one, Victini to be exact, it's actually why I came to the Garden." _I said, I just gave out my secret to someone completely unknown to me but I didn't seem to care. I quickly picked up my hat, brushed it a bit then put it back on my head.

"_Well that's... interesting, I will have to keep you up on that. Because I will be staying with you from now on. You can't even take care of yourself!"_

*Record stops nearby*

"_WHAT?"_

**Present Day**

Ehh not even going to comment.

This is Writer, bye!

*Click*

**Lets explain a few things, why is Rosa there? Well the reason why she is in the story is because Writer needed an ally. To have a human one it's too early for that, which is why Rosa is here, why she is on Liberty Garden is to be explained later, and the name Rosa is Spanish for Pink, which is the colour of her fur which EXPLAINS EVERYTHING WOOO so yeah, don't like Rosa? *snaps fingers* *sunglasses appear on face* Deal with it. What's with this snapping finger stuff here? LATER FOR THE STORY. Also read A Mystery Gift to see Writer's first appearance! Yes that wall breaking Victini is this Writer (if you had not guessed already) THIS BOLD TEXT IS GOING ON FOR TOO LO-**


	6. Chapter 6

**Because somehow italics have turned into Pokémon speech, mind chats with mind Victini his speech will be **_underlined italics. _**It's strange I know but seriously, why would you be reading this story if you didn't like how strange I am. ON WITH THE RECORDING. Also if you didn't know the reason why it usually starts with a click is because he is turning on a camera.**

*Click*

Let's just get on with it. I met Rosa and she said she would join me.

**Liberty Garden, ech.**

"_You can't come with me!" _I said.

"_Well why not? You clearly need some help and I don't think anyone else here would help you because to tell you the truth, you're a freak." _Said Rose.

"_I take offence to that, but you are right about that one, no one would help me." _I said.

"_Which is why I will, now come on do you have a place to stay?" _Rosa asked.

"_No... I just got here." _I answered.

"_Come with me then, also if you can stop I suggest not speaking Pokémon this entire time, people will get suspicious." _Rose replied.

"What you mean like this? Yeah I can speak human." I said, switching back to human speech, it was getting harder to do it.

"_Well alright then, come with me!" _Rosa said.

So I followed her, although I didn't really know where we were going because I never look at where I am going on journeys, you could ask where my uhh ex? Grandma's house was and I could not even point at what direction it was in, kinda odd but yeah. We walked for a long time before we came to a cave.

"_We are here; I suggest you stay outside while I talk to them." _Rosa said as she stopped.

"Wait, them?" I asked but she had already gone inside the cave, so I took a seat on the grassy floor outside of the dark cave.

"_So, having fun I see?"_

"Well I don't really know what I have been doing; I just thought this was the right thing to do, even if it's not the smartest option."

"_I am sure it is nothing to be worried about, I mean how much harm can a Minccino do to us?"_

"Not much I guess."

"_Correct! Now cheer up me, I am sure whoever she is talking to is friendly enough."_

"Or they might try to kill us."

"_A possibility."_

"Let's just hope they are friendly." And then I was hit by a bolt of electricity and blacked out

They are definitely not friendly.

**Ima give a little change of sight here, enter Rosa!**

"_What have you done to him?" _I asked, shocked to see my new friend slightly charred and out cold.

"_Well what have you done to us? You brought a human to our base of operations, you were meant to see if you could find anything of interest!" _Said the Ampharos known as Tesla.

"_Well I state that a human, who claims to have been a Pokémon and turned into a human then is turning back into a Pokémon as something of interest!" _I said.

"_It is probably just a costume or something!" _Said Tesla.

"_He could understand what I said and spoke to me in our language!" _I argued

"_He probably guessed what your were saying!" _Tesla replied.

"_For the love of Arceus just take off his hat!" _I growled.

Tesla shrugged and took off Writer's top hat, the V shaped ears were twitching a bit from the electricity going through his body at the time, I could see Tesla's face, it was a look of worry.

"_That is very much a thing of interest... Let's take him inside." _Tesla said before picking him up, Writers sunglasses fell off too, showing a pair of pure blue eyes, Tesla's face kept the same face.

"_We need to take him inside now."_

**Now that is done and over with, back to Writers point of view!**

"_Urgh I feel like I was just hit by a truck... that was made of electricity." _I thought out loud while rubbing my head, I was in a cave, and my hat and sunglasses were missing.

"_Yeah, sorry about that, my fault." _Said a voice unfamiliar to me, my ears twitched upon hearing the new voice and my instincts were telling me to hide, so I tried to, but as I got up I fell over again. I felt like my legs had shut down.

"_Calm down! Listen I am sorry I hit you with that Thunderbolt attack but Rosa did not give me a reason to trust you, so I panicked." _Said the voice.

"_Why are you telling me this now? I can't feel my legs!" _I said.

"_Wait, what I did should not affect your legs at all." _Replied the voice.

Then there is was.

I could feel the heat. I was changing again.

**Present Day**

Just this is Writer. Goodbye!

*Click*


	7. Chapter 7

*Click*

This is recording seven, if you recall, uh just lets get on with it.

**Cave of Wonder (not actual name)**

"_Another change! This one will help greatly but cause many problems."_

"Why?"

"_Oh you will see."_

Then the change happened. **Blah blah blah le change and all that is lower body became more Victini like, which means BUTT WINGS WOOO and his legs look like they have those Genie poof trousers, all the time. This also means two toed feet. Yay.**

"_Well... that did not look comfortable." _Said the voice.

"_It truly isn't, I will be glad when it's over." _I replied.

As feeling returned to my legs I got up, then I felt something else. I knew that my legs would be different, I expected it but there was another thing off, (because mind Victini is all strange a nickname will now be given it shall be... Mict) Mict picked up on this.

"_It is because you have wings now."_

"Well alright then. Can I fly?"

"_Funny thing is, you already are."_

And Mict was right; I was a couple feet off the ground. I smiled to myself before sitting back down on the cave floor, this was also when I noticed my shoes were very loose on my feet, I took them off to notice two Victini feet.

"How are you supposed to walk with these?"

"_Usually we just glide along, our feet are mostly for just keeping balance."_

"Well alright then, am I forgetting something?"

"_That we have company?"_

"Right."

I turned around to where the voice was coming from before and I saw an Ampharos, which must be the one I was talking to, it's the only thing I saw in the cave. I got up and glided over to it.

"_So you say you hit me with electricity? Not very nice but I forgive you." _I said with a calm tone.

"_Uhh yeah sorry about that, Rosa can be a bit strange sometimes and I thought it was another one of those moments, bringing a human right next to our cave." _Said Ampharos, he was truly sorry too, I could see it in the look on his face.

"_It's fine! Just make sure you look at a person properly before you send a large amount of volts through their body ok? Now may I ask your name?" _I asked.

"_It's Tesla, Rosa told me you call yourself Writer right? I must say it is a very strange name." _He replied

"_Well, I really didn't like my actual name, so I decided to give myself a new one." _I lied. I didn't want to tell someone I just met something as important as me forgetting my own name, the name my parents gave me. Wait what were my parents like? Oh dear.

"_You are slowly forgetting who you are am I right? Not to worry this is the side effect of turning back. This is the reason you don't remember your other past as a Victini."_

"Makes sense, but will I forget about these days of transformation? Will I forget Rosa and Tesla?"

"_No. You will remember these days and some parts of your previous life, the important bits."_

"Define important."

"_Everything you know about Pokémon, you will also know that there is another world with no Pokémon in it."_

"Interesting."

"_Writer! You okay?" _Tesla said as I came back into the real world.

"_What? Yeah I'm fine, just thinking." _I replied.

"_Well alright then, Might I ask how you are floating in the air? Rosa did not say you could do that, and she pretty much explained everything about you while you were knocked out." _ Tesla said.

"_That was another change, you saw this one happen." _I explained, turning around and showing him my wings, my wings. I will need to get used to saying that. His eyes widened at the sight of them.

"_That's very interesting." _He said in awe.

"_They are indeed. Hey do you think I could stay with you in the cave? I need a place to stay until the transformation completes." _I asked.

"_Well sure you can! Just don't tell anyone about this place or you might have a new job as a lightbulb." _Said Tesla, an evil smile on his face.

"_Deal. I also don't really know anyone here so that won't be a problem." _I said.

**Present day**

So I got a cave home. Oh joy! And as nothing happens for about a week. We shall catch up there. In the next recording though because yknow, life n such.

This is Writer.

*Click*


End file.
